1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a garbage collector, and more particularly to a garbage can.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a variety of garbage cans available in the market place today for the consumer to choose from. These conventional garbage cans are generally rather simple in construction and are provided with very little feature to make them easy and convenient to use. In order to enhance the marketability and the competitiveness of a garbage can, the garbage can should be provided with a semiautomatic device enabling a synchronous motion of the cover and the garbage holder of the garbage can.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide a garbage can with a synchronization mechanism to enable the cover and the garbage holder of the garbage can to work at the same time, so as to give an added convenience to the use of the garbage can.
The objective and the features of the present invention will be readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.